Innuendo
Big Time Rush ''is known to have some '''innuendos and ambiguous actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens and young teenagers to watch. Many TV shows have hidden innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos in the episodes Season 1 Big Time Audition *The boys get chased by a lot of girls. *When the boys are watching a music video by the Pussy''cat dolls Kendall says that the Pussycat dolls make the pain go away. *Gustavo wanted to use "bad words" on Logan. *When Carlos asked "whats the worst that could happen if I try to break him (Kendall) free" Logan answered “Juvenal detention for one prior mooning" meaning that Carlos had been naked out in public. Big Time Crib *Lightning is staring in a ''sexy dog food ad. *Kendall said that Katie and Carlos should go down the slide together. Big Time Bad Boy *When they guys arrive to the crib and they are acting as badboys. Carlos is by the window and you hear people gasping meaning he showing them his "Full Moon". Big Time Break *Logan said he wished to be girl and Mrs. Knight freaked out. *Logan Crossdressed Big Time Sparks *Gustvo said that he had a big "present" for them in his closet. Season 2 Big Time Sneakers *When James and Logan were happy because they got the sneakers they huged and Jennifer Knight saw them. *Later when James and Logan were fighting on the floor Jennifer Knight saw them again Big Time Christmas (part 2) *After the song finished (All I Want For Christmas Is You) James wanted to stay with Miranda Cosgrove. Big Time Wedding *The King of Kerplankistan said something that sounds similar to a very bad word. Big Time Prom Kings *James was dressed as a girl and Camille was dressed as a boy. Big Time Secrets *When Logan is hiding in the snack bar machine, a man comes up and says he wants "gummy candy", so he puts his hand inside and grabs the "gummy candy". Remeber Logan is standing upright inside. Big Time Move *Kendall ask his mother how he can fix their friendship and Mrs. Knight said with love. Kendall then look at her awkardly and she said love can be many things. Meaning Kendall was thinking of making love than to show it. Innuendos in the songs Nothing Even Matters *Some of the lyrics are: No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes. **When we're together, baby, anything goes. Time of Our Life *Some of the lyrics are: I'm lookin at you, yeah you're lookin at me something about you's got me goin crazy so what should I do, what can I say she's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room. Clear the room *The chores is: It feels right girl just give me a sign ''we're gonna '''party all night, have the time of our life, yeah I can't fight how i'm feelin inside we can party '''all night '''have the time of our life. Gallery Normal 057.jpg 217.jpg Normal 226a.jpg 0337g.jpg Category:Browse Category:Quotes